epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Meatholl/Count Dracula vs Batman. Epic Rape Battles of Meatholl
Good evening my fellow Wikians. I was in a mood to write a rap battle today and voila now there is a rap battle. Complete magic, innit? Anyhow, I've always liked this match up although I knew it was never going to happen. Thank god for fan made rap battles! I haven't been as active much lately, school and whatnot so I hope the wiki has nOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT POPE SLOTH. In this corner, the protector of a city, a martial arts master, he wears a mask, Oliver Quee- I mean, The BATMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!! And in the other corner, we have a character of a piece of magnificent literature, a creature from the deepest depths of Hell, which fangs as sharp as Poseidon's trident, it's Count Dracula. It's the battle of the batshit, weird but powerful bats, who will win? Let's find out. Beat : 0:22 EPIC RAPE BATTLES OF MEATHOLLL!!!! COUNT DRACULA! VERSUS! BAT! MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BEGIN! Count Dracula : It's this mediocre Joker sounding like a smoker, a loner, wannabe poser of the creation from Stoker, An odor of mental issues? Playing dress up? I don't trust this, Your money's misused for your deluted sense of justice, Since this kiddy fiddling batshit insane Wayne has no REAL powers! So hungry for fame he yells his own name every hour! Throw all your Bat-whatevers! I'll still have you beat! This immortal shapeshifting god is on point like his teeth! Batman : I see the Bat-Signal so it's time that the Batman Rises, Can't control this bat, Vlad, I'm immune to surprises, Defeated the League on my own with tech and technique, Garlic bread's your Kryptonite? I thought Supes's shit was weak! Your gypsies are nothing. Everyone falls when I fight 'em! It's time to give Transylvania it's own Arkham Asylum, Drop your ego and charisma, it's quite easy to Dent your pride, See, I'm more of a Jekyll & Hyde and a Mary Shelley type of guy! Count Dracula : Alfred serves better! I'll Teleport in your Cave before your eyes! And show you your fear for bats was well placed just before you die! I got three vampire chicks! And I should call up Chris Hanson! 'Cause you're doing Dynamic stuff with Robin inside your mansion! Without Nolan you're not owning, call in reinforcements! I haven't seen something this disappointing since West's performance! This detective oughta dig up his parents graves and check, I've left a bloody good present; two dots on both their necks! Batman : Batarangs sharp like Blades, you know that I'm Buffed, Show both Abrahams how to really turn vampires to dust, The ballin' billionaire in the Batmobile; my bank account's stacked! I'm full with utilities against your agility, bet ya didn't Count on that! I'm a Martial arts master! It's ironic you're all bark but no bite! Sun kills you, Vladdy? Well now so does a Dark Knight, You old wrinkly neck biting goth scum, go back in your coffin' The Caped Crusader impaled ya the second you stepped into Gotham! WHO WON? WHO'S A FAGGOT? (CW :)))) ) YOU DECIDE!!! Who won? Count Dooku a guy with no powers Category:Blog posts